


Battle Scars

by emidegrey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Scars, how do you tag. I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night musings of Alfred about Ivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

 

It was a quiet night. No sounds could be heard other than the soft breathing of the two figures on the bed. The night was dark, the moon barely giving out light behind the huge black clouds that covered it.

It was late, yes, but Alfred couldn't find his sleep. He had twist and turned on the mattress but his attempts were all in vain. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling which currently looked like the abyss. Sighing he turned to look at the figure beside him. Even without the light, the pale skin of the person next to him seems to glow on their own. _Pale like snow_. He thought and shifted so he was lying on his side and staring at the back of the said person.

He could make out the other’s spine and he was oh so tempted to trace it but the other would probably wake up and to be honest Ivan needed a break from all of the things happening to them right now. As the moon started to show its light through the curtains Alfred could see more and more of the Russian’s back and he took in the details with his blue eyes.

The skin on Ivan’s back was not exactly smooth though it may seem like it. Over the well defined muscles were scars both old and new, marring the pale skin.

 _A gunshot here, a stab wound here, whip marks all over._ Alfred deduced as his eyes raked over the visible expanse of skin his eyes trailing to the Russian’s neck where his old scarf wrapped loosely.

Even with all of his cajoling and asking the other to let the scarf go, he would never agree and it only turned to arguments where the American would feel immature after he let it cool down. The scarf was important for Ivan and he would respect that but sometimes when they go out he just wanted to let some sun or wind touch the other’s neck.

As if sensing the blond's stare, Ivan started to stir. His body moving about under the cover his body twisting and turning before the Russian rested on his back head turned to face Alfred. The blond stared at the Russian man, taking in his facial features. The way, the silvery strands of hair that softly fell on the other’s forehead. The way his eyelashes would flutter every once in a while as his eyes moved in his sleep, probably having some sort of dream. His lips parted a little to take in air as he took in deep, steady breaths and Alfred had resisted the urge to kiss them. But his eyes continued to trail down and stared at neck that was still covered with the scarf.

In all honesty, it hasn't been long since Alfred and Ivan had gotten together. And even more recent when they had started to have sex, in this case, the Russian still refused to remove his scarf and would only wound it closer to his neck if possible. This was probably the only time when he saw it this loose without clothes underneath it.

Curiosity was already taking over him and he started to edge closer to the other man, trying to see better of that neck, that he oh so loved to mark and claim but the man would never let him do. Closer and closer he went, until his left hand was on Ivan’s stomach and his body pressed against the other’s side. His heart was beating fast in his chest and he realized that this was probably wrong and the other would probably not approve of his means to get what he wants but damn him if he didn’t take this chance.

He peeked in, and he saw creamy skin at first before the zigzagging lines of paler skin going around it. Scars. He wasn’t sure if what he felt was surprise, surely he knew that there would be something there but maybe, he didn’t expect it to be this much. The scars looked like they've been there for a long time, considering how they faded a bit already but at the same time they look painful.

Unconsciously he used his index finger to trace them and he felt the Russian shiver for a bit before his blue eyes connected with purple ones and his breath hitched in his throat as well. Ivan was still half asleep but he knew what was on. The Russian man turned to his side so they were facing each other fully and a small, sad smile was on his face. He wasn’t angry nor was he disappointed. He knew somehow that the other would be curious and somehow he wanted to show him but just couldn’t do so.

“Hey.” Alfred started.

“Hi.” Ivan answered.

And they sat in silence for some time before the American broke it. “So… I saw what’s under your scarf.” He said he started. Watching the other man’s expression to see if the other would like to drop the topic, when all the other did was stare, the American continued. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Ivan continued to look at him before leaning down, burying his face on the other’s collar as he wrapped his arms tightly around Alfred’s torso. “It’s something that happened long ago. When I was still young and vulnerable to attacks.” He muttered quietly, almost detached. “Just another memory of having been conquered and weak before.” the man added before pressing closer.

The blond didn’t press on it anymore and ran his fingers through the other’s hair. “They’re beautiful though. I wonder why you don’t let me see them.” the other said quietly as he pressed a kiss on top of Ivan’s head and pulled him close.

There were no more words between them after that. And for now, sleep had consumed the younger male, Ivan’s steady breathing and beating heart lulling him to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Story was inspired by Guy Sebastian's 'Battle Scars'  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
